


I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Len creeps, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, but a happy ending, eddie is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Len finds out the Flash's real identity, he tries to get as much info as he can.<br/>The bugs were a great idea.<br/>Hacking into the cameras already there maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theory is vital...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Coldflashtrash on tumblr, and all the other Coldflash shippers, I kind of went from absolute zero to Heat Wave with this pairing.  
> I'm actually writing a longer fic but this didn't want to wait.  
> Not betaed though.
> 
> Unbetaed, title by "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy.

The day Len found out the Flash's name, he immediately started to compile everything there was about Barry Allen.  
He delivered Cisco and his brother back to the city, bought a couple (well, ten) cans of coffee, and told Lisa to leave him alone for the next few hours.  
Lisa, knowing her brother, took a grumbling Mick out to another safe house. She was pissed that Len didn't tell her the Flash's identity, but in the end she figured he knew what he was doing.

Thus prepared, Len went to work.  
The first thing he found out about Barry Allen was about his work as a CSI. He then found a couple pictures of the kid and remembered seeing him at the Motorcar across the precinct once or twice.  
He worked steadily through all available information, collecting data of Barry, his family (father in prison for murdering the mother? _Interesting_ ), Detective West and his daughter, the lightning strike - Len stopped and tapped his lips.  
"I guess this is where he gets his powers from," he muttered. "Just one of Central City's new freak collection."  
It was almost noon of the next day when Len figured he'd found out all he could. He'd collected quite the file on Barry Allen's home- and professional life. But he still wasn't satisfied.

***

Planting the bugs in Barry's house was ridiculously easy.  
He knew the West's schedules inside out by now and the house wasn't prepared for an intruder. West probably figured no one would rob a cop.  
Well, Len didn't want to rob them (though he did take a small figurine of an ice skating woman, as a present for Lisa. He had no idea why it even was in the house; none of the people living there was big on ice skating as far as he had found out), but plant his microphones.  
What he didn't expect where the cameras.  
They were all over the place, but hidden, so clearly not put there by West himself. Len pondered them for a while but finally shrugged, gave a little salut, and went on placing his bugs in the living room, the kitchen, and Barry's bedroom.  
Maybe the Flash had more than one enemy. He didn't think they would tattle on him, even when they saw him on tape.  
After he was done planting the bugs he left the house feeling quite accomplished.

***

At first, there wasn't much of interest happening. Apparently, Barry ate a lot more since his metabolism sped up. He was also a terrible nerd. And in love with Iris West, which, _eww,_ she was basically his sister.  
Len had to take a break for a while after he found that out.  
There was the very interesting conversation about Harrison Wells though.  
After he heard that, Len kind of figured he knew who had planted the cameras. And it creeped him the fuck out. Yes, he was spying on Barry, too, but at least he wasn't pretending to be his friend while doing so!  
He got Hartley Rathaway (who was extremely easy to pay since his parents cut him off) to hack into the stream undetected. Len was now able to not only listen to Barry, but watch him, too.

The fact that this might not be such a good idea came to him only a few nights later.  
Before, he mostly shut off the feed when Barry started to get ready for bed. He wasn't really interested in finding out if the Flash snored after all.  
But that was when it was only sound.  
Now, he could _see_.

Len had just put on his own sleeping pants when his laptop screen showed Barry entering the bedroom.  
It was the first time Len actually saw the other man not in his suit or work clothes.  
Barry was wearing soft and threadbare looking pants, and a shirt way too big for him with the CCPD logo on it. Len thought he might have stolen it from West.  
Barry's hair was dripping; he must have just taken a shower (Len did not have bugs in the bathrooms. He had _some_ sense of decency).  
He also looked extremely tired.  
Len frowned. He knew that something big was going on, and he was sure his own actions had not helped the Flash to have it easier in life. Not that he felt guilty; he'd done what needed to be done to live his life, as always.  
But he didn't like to see Barry with such a defeated look in his eyes.

"I just don't know what to do anymore", Barry said, sighing to himself. "This is all too much..."  
He lay down on the bed and visibly inhaled, held his breath, and relaxed with the exhale.  
"I need a break," he muttered and Len watched in confusion as the younger man moved his hand up and down his chest.  
"What is he doing?" Len asked himself. He was sitting on his own bed by now, propped up against the headboard. The laptop was in his lap, the screen enlarged to show him as much of Barry as possible.  
Which is why he didn't miss a single second of Barry's hand slipping under his shirt, pushing it up, and pinching his nipple.  
Len reared back at the moan that left Barry's mouth at the simple action. He barely kept the laptop from falling to the ground.  
Len closed the lid with a snap and stared at the wall.  
Barry Allen - the Flash - was _masturbating_.  
Well, of course he was, he was a 25-year old male, even if he was a superhero.  
But still. Even with all his surveillance, Len never really thought about the possibility of seeing the Flash like this.  
Normal. Vulnerable. Human.  
To his credit, Len debated with himself for a whole 73 seconds before he opened the laptop again.  
By now, Barry had gotten rid of his shirt, his nipples were pebbled and bright red ( _gotta love Wells' tech_ ), and he was rubbing his cock through his pants.  
Len felt himself growing uncomfortable warm as he watched his enemy whimpering and moaning into his pillow.  
"Damn, Allen," he muttered.  
He absently rubbed over his own crotch, feeling himself starting to harden.  
His eyes were fixed on Barry who now struggled to get his pants off.  
Soon, he was lying completely naked on the bed, feet braced on the mattress, as he lazily stroked his cock.  
By the way he also kept rubbing and pinching his nipples, Len figured they were extremely sensitive.  
Barry's hand on his cock sped up and was slowed down in intervals; Len thought Barry might be losing control over his own speed.  
He watched the younger man coat his fingers in lube he fished from his nightstand and -  
Len's hand was in his own pants by now, pulling his dick in time with his laboured breathing.  
He had a sudden thought of Wells seeing this, watching Barry pushing his own fingers into his hole.  
Len decided he'd dismantle the cameras the next day and set up his own instead. No one should see the Flash like this; no one but Len himself.  
Barry was using two fingers to stretch himself, moans growing louder by the second. Len leaned closer when he saw Barry's hand starting to vibrate.  
"Jesus _Christ_ ," he gasped as he realised what Barry was doing.  
"You naughty boy," he murmured, feeling himself getting closer. "Using your powers to make yourself the perfect sex toy..."  
Len really wanted to know how those vibrations felt on his own skin, on his cock, if Barry could make his mouth vibrate when he was down on his knees, sucking Len's cock deep into his throat -  
Len came with a groan all over his hand, just as Barry spurted his own release on his belly.  
Both men panted, Len hearing it like a weird echo from the speakers.  
Suddenly, his thoughts caught up with him and he closed the laptop with wide eyes.  
He moved to the bathroom to clean himself up, wondering about the things he'd felt and thought.  
Maybe the cameras really weren't a good idea after all.


	2. ... evidence is crucial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.  
> I've never updated a story this quickly. Maybe I should write more short, chaptered stories instead of long one shots.

Len didn't watch the stream for a while. What he'd done - and he knew it was wrong, he always knew when he was doing something wrong, he just didn't care most of the time - made it impossible to look at the Flash in the same light as before.  
How do you look at your enemy and think about killing them when you'd seen them pleasure themselves? When you'd cum to the view yourself?  
It was a dilemma and Len wasn't sure how to get out of it.  
So, he avoided the stream. Didn't even listen to the bugs anymore.  
He went out again, much to Lisa's relief. Len noted with a pang that he'd made her worry. They might not be perfect but they were siblings. They wanted each other to be okay.

Of course, as soon as Len had grown comfortable with the return to his life BB (Before Barry), there he was. The Flash himself, turning up at the Saints & Sinners, asking Len for help.  
It took all the strength Len had to play it cool. Be his usual self, self-confident and seemingly only interested in his own agenda.  
Sometimes he couldn't stop his eyes, though, and they slipped down, drinking in the body before him greedily.  
Barry looked almost more vulnerable in civilian clothes than he did naked.  
Len wrote a ridiculously high number on the napkin just so he could get out of the bar faster.  
As soon as he was home and in his bedroom he took himself in hand and jerked off quicker than he'd ever done since he'd been a teenager, the feeling of Barry's hand grabbing his arm fueling his urgency.

After he was done he thought about the whole thing rationally for a while until he decided on a price for his help.  
And then he tried to work out a plan to make sure the whole thing failed in a way that would put him, Captain Cold, on top for a while.

***

It was easier than Len expected. He manipulated the van Cisco had prepared (and he definitely noticed Lisa's looks toward the young man. Maybe they should talk about that at some point), he snarked at Barry who couldn't stop his answering sneer, which he used to try to mask his actual amusement, and the Metas escaped.  
But then he stopped the laser shooting one from killing the Flash.  
Which was actually not part of the plan. Len had figured, if the chance presented itself, taking out the speedster was the sensible thing to do.  
But for some reason he just couldn't let it happen.

So he killed the meta, made sure the ones left knew who had helped them, and left with Lisa. Not before taunting Barry though. He didn't feel as happy as he'd thought he would, but it had to be done. The Flash needed to remember who he was dealing with.  
You just don't go around trusting criminals.

***

The cameras were gone. So were his bugs.  
Len figured that Barry had probably found out about Wells' cameras and destroyed them, along with Len's bugs.  
But, as it turned out, he had done so before Len's betrayal. Because the bug and camera Len had placed in the lab were still active.  
Thankfully, Len already had prepared extra bugs and his own cameras which he now placed back into West's house. He lost the view and sound of the precinct, of course, but he could deal without that. He couldn't really walk into the precinct and plant new ones after all.  
But the bug in the lab was very informative.  
"Time travel," Len said flatly, listening to the discussion about Harrison Wells - or Eobard Thawne, as he was actually called. A descendant of the good detective Thawne. Who also came from the future.  
"Jesus Christ, kid," Len said and sat back with a sigh. "You really attract the weirdos."  
Running back in time to save the life of his mother...  
Len wondered how the changing of the time line would impact his own life. Would he ever get the cold gun? Would Barry still become the Flash? Would they meet, maybe under different circumstances?  
For some reason, Len doubted that.  
And he didn't really want to lose Barry. The Flash had made Len better, changed him. He didn't want to forget that.  
"Don't do it," Len told his laptop where Barry was pacing in his bedroom. "Please, don't take this life away from me."

***

The next thing Len noticed about it was the giant black hole in the sky.  
"What the hell?" Len gasped and stared upwards. He had been trying to case a new object but got distracted when the buildings started to break apart.  
"Fuck," he cursed, uncharacteristically agitated.  
He turned around to get back home - back to Lisa. That was when he saw the yellow lightning - the Flash - running up the buildings, into the hole itself.  
"God, Barry," Len whispered. "What did you _do_?"

***

Len woke up, his face smashed on the keyboard. He looked around a bit confused.  
He felt like he'd dreamed a long dream - but it was only the next morning. Yesterday he'd heard Barry talking about going back in time.  
Len turned on the bugs and cameras.

Barry was in the lab, as were all the others. They looked happy and relieved, drinking and talking.  
"I still can't believe you didn't save your mom," Cisco said just now. "It was what you wanted after all."  
Barry shrugged, a sad smile on his face. "It's okay," he answered. "It was the right thing to do. I didn't want to lose all of you. You're my family."  
"Also, with Wells' confession my dad can make sure your dad can finally leave prison," Iris added. "It might take a while, but he'll finally be free."  
Barry's face lit up. "Yes!" He exclaimed.  
Len could see the happiness on the younger man's face. Apparently his father wasn't the real murderer of his mother?  
"Good for you," Len murmured and closed the feed. Barry hadn't changed history. Everything was still the same.  
Len smiled.

***

It was two days later when Len looked in on Barry again.  
It felt a bit like a déjà vu when he saw the younger man enter the room in sleeping clothes. Len felt himself heat up. Would Barry touch himself again? Should Len actually watch it? _Again_?  
The thought of closing the laptop felt like a stone dropping in his stomach. He couldn't imagine to ignore Barry's nightly activities... It was just too hot.  
Len also liked seeing the younger man in civilian clothes. And in the skintight suit. But fresh out of the shower in sleeping clothes seemed to be his favourite.  
"I wish I could see you like this every day," Len murmured. "In the mornings, at night..."

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door to Barry's room flew open.  
Barry let out a shriek and almost crashed into the wall in shock.  
Iris West stood at the open door, five pizza boxes in hand, and laughed loudly.  
"God, Bar," she grinned. "I'm not a ghost. Calm down."  
Barry took a visible breath. "I wasn't prepared for you to be here," he said. "I'm already..." He gestured to his clothes.  
Iris rolled her eyes. "Please, I've seen you wear less."  
Hot jealousy raced through Len. He knew about Barry's crush but he thought the younger West was engaged to Detective Thawne -  
"We were kids back then," Barry said with a grimace. "Not really the same."  
Len felt relieved.

He watched as the two sat on Barry's bed, munching on the pizza. He wished he could be there, too, laughing with Barry like friends.  
"You never told me about all the Metahumans you fought," Iris said.  
"You said you turned back time and threw Wells - Eobard - into the wormhole which probably killed him."  
Barry nodded. "Yeah. The alternative was... Not acceptable."  
He shuddered and Len wondered what had happened in the first time line. He wanted to comfort Barry, take those shadows out of his gorgeous eyes.

"But doesn't usually something worse happens when you change time?"  
Barry shrugged. "Eh. The first time I stopped Weather Wizard from releasing a Tidal Wave in Central City. Instead, Snart found out my identity. In hindsight, I'd rather take option two."  
Len stared. He didn't expect Barry to be so relaxed about his identity being revealed...  
"Cold is not a metahuman, is he," Iris asked.  
"No," Barry answered. "He has the cold gun, yes, but I'm more concerned about his brain."  
He took another slice of pizza. "For someone who dropped out of High School he's extremely smart. His plans are always spot on and he managed to manipulate Cisco's van without seeing it before."  
Iris lifted an eyebrow. "You don't sound upset about that anymore."  
Barry shrugged again. "I should have expected it," he confessed. "He's right; he is a criminal. He kept his word and didn't tell anyone about my identity. But I shouldn't have believed he wouldn't do what was best for him in that situation. My fault, but I know better now."  
He smiled and Len almost lost himself in it.  
"Fighting with him is _fun_ ," Barry continued. "I don't actually worry that he'll kill me anymore. I think he finds it fun, too. The metas, on the other hand... Well. If there ever turns one up that is a problem to Snart and me, I know I can trust him then."  
Iris shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure what to say to that..." Suddenly she grinned. "He is very handsome, isn't he?"  
Barry dropped his pizza.  
"W- what?" He coughed and Len felt equally floored.  
Iris leaned back and crossed her arms. "Admit it," she said in a teasing voice. "He's totally your type of guy. I've seen pictures of him. And the way you talk about him..."  
She leaned forward and pointed a finger in Barry's face. "You have a crush on him!"

Len felt as if he stood on a cliff. Barry was flushing bright red, almost the same as he had when Len had seen him masturbate. His eyes were moving around, never focusing anywhere and his hands were moving around aimlessly.  
He looked the way Len felt.

 _Oh_.  
"Fuck," Len groaned, just as Barry finally looked at Iris and gave a tiny nod.


	3. ... testing brings results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter went from humor to angst in a matter of seconds.  
> Be prepared and please know that I love happy endings.  
> Next chapter will be the last and contain smut :)  
> Either tomorrow or on Sunday, depending on my work schedule :)

Len avoided the stream. Again. 

It was different this time though. He didn't feel shame about watching Barry jerk off (he had deleted the recording of that, he wasn't _that_ much of a creeper), but he was thoroughly confused. 

When did he have the time to fall in love with Barry Allen? Because Len knew himself. He didn't do crushes, he was 33-years old for fuck's sake. 

It didn't happen often, but when Len fell for someone, he fell hard. He hadn't expected to do so for his enemy, though. 

"Must have been somewhere between finding out about his taste in music and about his mother," Len groaned. He knew that kind of involved almost the whole time he'd watched - _stalked_ \- Barry. 

He'd always known he'd found the other man attractive. He was very pretty, after all. But now that he looked back on it, Len realised that he'd thought more about making Barry laugh than fuck him. 

And that kind of scared him, not that he'd admit it out loud. 

Barry was the Flash. A hero. 

And Len was... Well. A criminal. And a murderer. Not exactly boyfriend material, no matter Barry's crush on him. 

Len was screwed.

 

***

 

A few days later, the stream went out. Len found out during a routine check. Apparently Barry had found the bugs and cameras in the end and got rid of them. 

No matter. Len had thought it was time to remove them anyway. 

Which didn't really explain his sulking. 

While he hadn't watched or listened to Barry since the "incident", it had been comforting to know he could, if he wanted to. But now that option was out and Len felt... weirdly betrayed. Which made zero sense. But Len never declared himself to be entirely logical. 

 

“I’m sick of this.”

Len looked up from his morning coffee and rose an eyebrow at Lisa. “Sick of what, exactly?”

She gestured at him, a disgusted expression on her face. “All this. You’ve been doing nothing else than sitting in your room or looking through the fridge. You’ve barely showered. It’s disgusting and I’m done with it. So tell me what’s going on. Or I’m golding your parka.”

Len looked from her to Mick who sat at the table, reading the paper. His friend shrugged.

“She has a point,” he said gruffly. “You’re acting really weird.”

Len took a sip of his coffee, thinking. He could lie. He could invent some heist he was thinking about. Or he could tell them the truth and humiliate himself. But then they might actually distract him.

“I’ve been spying on the Flash,” he said, just as he’d opened his mouth to lie to them. Stupid brain, not listening to him!

Lisa blinked. “You… you know where he lives?”

Len nodded, studying his coffee. He didn’t need to look at Lisa to know she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Please tell me you’ve found the perfect way to kill him and had it dashed, which is why you’re sulking.”

He didn’t answer, his shoulders tensing.

Mick let out a “Huh” and lowered the newspaper. “You don’t want to kill him, do you?”

Lisa groaned. “Fucking… _Len_! We’re not here to get crushes on our enemies! It gets in the way of work, _you_ told me that!”

“Yeah, well, you still have a crush on Ramone,” Len snapped back.

“Cisco is not the one running around in red spandex,” she retorted dryly.

“It’s not spandex, but a special kind of Trypoli -“ Len stopped himself before he could dig himself even deeper.

Mick snorted. “Oh my god, Len,” he managed to get out before succumbing to a regular laughing fit.

Lisa just shook her head. “I’m so disappointed in you, you have no idea,” she told her brother. “Seriously. Falling in love with the Flash of all people?”

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. “Wait… how long have you been spying on him?”

Len shrugged uncomfortably. “A few weeks?”

“ _Weeks_!” she gasped. “Oh my god… Have you seen him _naked_?”

Mick almost choked on his laughter while Len just closed his eyes and gave his soul over to god. He’d never live this down.

Maybe he should move. To Hawaii or something.

 

***

 

After being laughed at for two days straight, Len was presented with plans for a heist.

Lisa thought it might distract him. She had planned it all out very well, almost perfect. Mick had helped, apparently.

Len was touched. His friend was often too distracted by his need for arson, but he could concentrate when he found a worthy object. Keeping Len from mooning over the Flash was apparently worthy enough. Mick’s words, not Len’s.

 

Which is why, two days later, the three were on their way out of the Museum, a statue of the Greek goddess Artemis in tow. It was on special showing, only meant to be in Central City for about a week. It was the perfect heist.

Well, until the Flash showed up.

As per their plan B, Lisa and Mick were taking the statue with them in the get-away car while Len was distracting the local hero with the cold gun.

Len wondered why he’d thought this was a good idea. He could barely look at Barry – and not just because the other man was moving so fast.

“Damn it, Snart, I thought I was finally getting some peace around here,” the Flash exclaimed while zipping in circles around Len who tried to make him trip on patches of ice.

“Couldn’t you just stay at home for a bit longer, listening to Vanilla Ice or something?”

“I don’t have to listen to this from someone who re-enacts the monster scene from Bad Romance in his spare time,” Len answered. He had been actually offended when he saw that particular moment. Paparazzi was way better than Bad Romance.

 

Barry stopped so suddenly that Len’s next shot got him right in the chest. He was blasted back and into a wall before he fell to the ground in a heap.

“ _Shit_!” Len swore and powered down the gun before he ran over to the fallen hero. “What the fuck, kid, why did you just stop?”

Barry lay on his back, groaning in pain. The whole front of his suit was covered in eyes and his lips were turning blue. But his eyes burned with lightning where they bore into Len’s.

“How do you know that?” he asked, dangerously calm.

For a moment Len’s mind went blank. Then he paled. “I –“

“It was you,” Barry interrupted him, teeth clattering. “You put the cameras and the bugs in my house… and the lab. Since when have you been spying on me?”

Len thought about lying. But he didn’t know how to get out of this, the damage was done.

“I planted some bugs in your house after I found out who you were,” he said honestly. “I hacked into the camera feed I found there. And then, when those were removed, I put my own back up.”

Barry tried to get up by that point. Len’s hand ached to help him but he knew that was a terrible idea.   
“So you’ve been stalking me for weeks,” the young man ground out. The ice on his chest was slowly melting due to the vibrations that were wracking his body. “You’ve watched me – I don’t even know. This is so low, I don’t even know what to think right now.”

“Barry –“ Len tried but was interrupted again.  
“Was it funny?” Barry snapped. “Seeing me at home, being normal? Was it fun to see me suffer, did it help you betray me when I asked for your help?”

Len just shook his head, feeling numb. He was an idiot. He had thought Barry would never find out. Why did he think that? Of course he would find out who had spied on him. If Barry had been harbouring a crush on him, it was surely in ashes by now.

 

Barry was standing now, wrapping his arms around himself. His mask was pushed back and Len could see the red blotches on his cheek.

“I thought you had some kind of _honour_ ” Barry hissed and that actually made Len step back. “I thought, okay, you’re a criminal, but I thought I _understood_ you! I thought there was at least some kind of… of _respect_ between us. Well, seems like I’m the butt of the joke once again.”

He turned around and Len grabbed his arm on instinct.

“Barry, I’m _sorry_ –“

Barry ripped his arm away. “Don’t touch me,” he snapped. “You’re _sorry_? Seriously? You expect me to believe that?” He scoffed. “At the airfield you said I owed you one. Well, guess what? I don’t. I owe you nothing. You should be happy I don’t punch you right now, _Cold_ , because right now? I would break every bone in your body.”

 

With that he was gone, leaving Len alone on the street, sirens in the distance.

For a moment, he thought about letting himself get arrested. He couldn’t feel worse right now after all.

But then he shook himself and went to his bike, taking a moment longer than usual to start it. He refused to accept it had anything to do with the way his hands shook. And his vision wasn’t blurred by tears either, but by residual ice drops on his face.

That’s what Len told himself as he drove home.


	4. ... but practice makes perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost as long as the other three chapters together, you're welcome.  
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Also, there is a POV change in here, just for a short time.

They were back to square one. 

Lisa threw a fit when she came home to find Len sitting on his bed, eating Ben & Jerry's straight from the tub. 

"You're not a teenaged girl," she cried. 

"That's sexist," Len mumbled around his spoon. 

Lisa screamed and golded his wardrobe while Mick looked at Len in disappointment. 

Len took another spoonful of ice cream. 

 

***

 

Len was out shopping. He hated shopping but with his closet completely shut in gold, he didn't have much choice. 

So he went to some back-alley shops, where people didn't ask many questions, to get a new wardrobe. At least his parka had been in a different closet, along with the goggles and his cold gun. 

But right now he was wearing Mick's clothes (excluding underwear. Len drew a line somewhere) and felt atrocious. Mick's sense of fashion was horrible. 

 

He was just stepping out of a store, several bags in hand, when someone ran into him. 

Len swore and dropped his bags. 

Just as he was turning around to yell at the person, a familiar voice came behind him. 

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Len looked up, right into Barry's eyes behind the mask. He felt dazed. 

"I can't believe this," Barry spat out. "You're everywhere. I just... I don't need this right now. I wish you would just go home, take a nap, and not wake up for a few weeks so I'd have some peace!"

With that, he was gone. 

Len swayed a bit and then turned around to go home. His bags stayed on the ground, forgotten. 

 

***

 

Lisa was worried. Immensely so. 

It was three days after Len went on his shopping trip. He had returned without bags, had ignored Lisa's attempts to scold him, and had just lain down. He had been asleep in seconds and hadn't woken up since. 

She and Mick had to steal IV drips from a hospital just to keep him from starving and dehydrating. 

They tried everything they could think of to wake him up, but nothing worked. Len just kept on sleeping. 

 

Which is why she was now knocking on a very specific door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” came a voice from inside and Lisa stepped back a bit.

The door opened and Barry Allen stared at her, mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

“What… How…” He continued to stare at her and Lisa rolled her eyes before pushing her way inside the house. Years of training made her case the place without even thinking about it.

“Close your mouth, Allen, something will fly in,” she told him and he sputtered before closing the door and following her into the living room.

“What the hell, what are you _doing_ here? Who _are_ you?”

Lisa rolled her eyes again and turned around, crossing her arms in front of her. She knew they were alone in the house but this was still the home of a cop and it made her uncomfortable.

“Drop the charade,” she told him. “I know you’re the Flash.”

She didn’t let him talk but continued right away, looking him up and down. Jesus Christ, he was younger than she thought. “Len didn’t tell me,” she assured him. “But he talks in his sleep. He said your name a lot. So I looked for your file.”

He blinked. “He has a _file_ on me?” He sounded so deeply offended. Lisa wondered what her brother saw in this kid.

“He has a file on everyone and everything,” she dismissed Allen’s concerns with a wave of her hand. “His study looks like an accountant’s office. I know he has been spying on you, so I figured your real identity would be in the file. So, I looked you up and here I am.”

Allen had his arms crossed now, too. “Still doesn’t tell me what you’re doing here,” he snapped. “I could just arrest you now.”

Lisa snorted. “You wouldn’t,” she said, not a bit of concern in her voice. She fished the skater figurine out of her pocket. “Here, I even brought you a peace offering.”

He stared at the doll for a second, then snatched it from her. “This was my mom’s, how –“ he interrupted himself and gave a bitter laugh. “Right. When he put his cameras up. He just couldn’t stop himself, could he?”

Lisa shrugged. “I don’t really care about your hurt feelings, Flash,” she told him bluntly. “My brother screwed up. He knows it, we know it, and he’d probably apologize – which he never does, by the way – if he could.”

Allen frowned at her. “What do you mean? Why can’t he?”

Lisa smirked. She knew that would get his attention. “Because he’s asleep,” she told him. “Has been for three days now. We can’t get him to wake up. Instead, he talks about you.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re a hero, aren’t you? You fix stuff. So fix this.”

Allen had gotten pale during her words and she narrowed her eyes at him. “You know something about this, don’t you.” It was not a question.

He swallowed and looked away from her. “I… I saw him. Three days ago. I was chasing a metahuman and he…”

When he turned back, there was pain in his eyes. “He _spied_ on me,” he exclaimed. “I thought he… And then he goes and just… _violates_ my privacy like that. He probably has seen and heard things I’ve never even told my family. I was so _angry_ , I just couldn’t help it. I didn’t know he had been touched by Mia.”

Lisa uncrossed her arms and took a step closer to him. “If you don’t tell me what you did, Allen, I’m gonna hit you,” she threatened. “And believe me, I don’t need my gun to make it hurt.”

Allen took a deep breath. “When Mia touches you, you imprint on the first person you see,” he explained. “Whatever that person tells you, you do. She’s like a Siren – that’s actually her codename, Siren. I think she might have touched Len, but he saw me and not her.”

Lisa let out an impatient huff. “And what, pray, did you tell my brother?”

Allen swallowed again. “I… it was something along the lines of wishing he’d go to sleep for a few weeks?”

Lisa stared at him. “A few weeks,” she repeated flatly. “That’s… god that actually fits you perfectly. You were so angry but you still couldn’t tell him to die or something?”

Allen looked horrified at the thought and Lisa would have laughed if it hadn’t been so pathetic.

“No matter,” she continued. “You’ll come with me and wake him up.”

He blinked. “I… what? No!”

Anger ran through her like liquid fire. “I am sorry?” she said, keeping painfully calm. “You won’t wake him up? Do you even know what we have to do to keep him _alive_?”

Allen paled again. “No! That’s not what I meant. I just… you can wake him up! It doesn’t have to be the person who gave the first command. Anyone can get them out of the compulsion.”

Lisa shook her head, feeling calm again. “I don’t care,” she said and grabbed his arm. “You’re gonna do it. And after that you two will talk about… whatever is between you.”

Allen flushed but let her pull him with her. That, more than anything, told her he really didn’t want her brother to stay asleep.

 

“There is nothing,” he protested weakly. “He spied on me, I got angry. That’s it.”

Lisa pushed him into the car and went to the driver’s side. “It’s not,” she denied. “He stopped watching and listening in days ago. He feels bad about it. And he’s been miserable for ages.”

She started driving and concentrated on the road. She didn’t want to look at Allen’s face right now.

“Look,” she said. “We’re criminals, yes. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have feelings. And Len… he’s not very open with his, okay? But he does like you. You challenge him, you make him better. I know how he is when he is confused about what he feels. He’s very guarded, but I’m his sister. I know him.”

She sneaked a glance at her passenger after all. Allen was staring at her, thoughts racing behind his eyes. God, he was an open book.

“He is sorry for what he did. He thinks it has cost him any chance he ever had with you. And if you don’t have any feelings for him, fine. Tell him that. He will deal. Poorly, but he will be fine in the end. You can continue your little game of Cat and Mouse. But if there’s just a shred of feelings for him in you? Don’t take away his chance of becoming a better man because of a stupid mistake.”

Allen didn’t say anything and they were silent for the rest of the ride

 

***

 

Everything was dark.

Len floated.

It was silent but he didn’t question it.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence.

 

“I wish you would wake up right now and stir up some trouble for me.”

 

Len’s eyes flew open and he immediately closed them against the light flooding the room.

“Close the curtains!” came a familiar voice from his left and he heard the sound of exactly that.

“It’s okay, you can open your eyes now,” came the voice again and Len did so slowly.

He blinked and the first thing he saw was –

“Barry?” he asked in disbelief and the young man smiled. It was brighter than the room had been a few seconds before.

“Welcome back,” Barry said and moved away. Len wanted to stop him but then Lisa was there, hugging him tightly.

He groaned and moved his arms to return the hug but something tugged on his right hand. He looked at the IV drip in confusion.

“What’s going on?” he asked and had to clear his throat. It was parched and his voice came out raspy.

“You were asleep,” Lisa told him. Mick was standing behind her, a glass of water with a straw in his hand. The relief in his eyes was evident.

“You got whammied by a metahuman and wouldn’t wake up,” his sister continued and Len frowned. He couldn’t remember…

“How long has it been?” he asked.

“Three days,” said Mick gruffly and handed him the water. Len took it with a nod of thanks, drinking slowly.

“We didn’t know what to do,” Lisa said and moved back. “So I got some help.”

She turned around and gave Len a clear view on Barry, who stood close to the door, looking uncomfortable. The smile was still on his face though, if a bit muted.

“I’m so sorry,” Barry said, wringing his hands. “I didn’t know you’d been influenced by Mia. I didn’t actually want you to fall asleep for weeks.”

Len finally remembered. “You were angry,” he said. “It’s okay. I’d have said worse in your place.”

Lisa made fake gagging noises. “I’m out of here,” she said. “You’re up, you two can talk, Mick, we’re going out.”

Mick rolled his eyes and clasped Len’s shoulder. “Glad to have you back,” he said and followed Lisa out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Len alone with Barry.

 

For a while, they didn’t say anything. Len felt slightly unnerved by the silence.

“How did Lisa find you?” he finally asked.

Barry let out a short laugh. “Apparently, you have a file on me,” he said, his voice teasing. “And you speak in your sleep.”

He moved closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. “Did you dream about me?”

Len wasn’t sure how to answer that. There was an edge of hope in Barry’s voice and Len didn’t know what to make of that.

“I… I don’t remember,” he finally answered. Barry seemed to shrink in on himself.

“I might have,” Len hastened to add. “I mean… It was dark. I don’t know if I dreamed about anything. But chances are good that it was about you if I did.”

Barry blushed and ducked his head with a smile. “Yeah?”

Len nodded and reached out, resting his hand over Barry’s. “Yeah,” he answered hoarsely.

They fell silent again. Barry turned his hand and slipped their fingers together.

 

“I’m still angry about the spying,” Barry said finally.

Len squeezed his hand. “Yeah, I know. I should have removed the stuff myself. Back when…” He trailed off. He didn’t really know when he should have done that.

Barry rolled his eyes at him. “Of course you won’t say you shouldn’t have put them up at all.”

He couldn’t help it, Len had to grin. “Of course not,” he agreed. “It was the best thing I could do after finding out who you were. Blackmail material, if nothing else.”

Barry snorted. “But you never blackmailed me,” he pointed out.

Len’s grin softened. “I didn’t, no.”

He made a face as a prick of pain went through his hand. “Any chance of getting this out?” he asked and held up the hand with the IV drip.

With a short laugh, Barry turned on the bed, kneeling on it, so he could reach Len’s hand and carefully pull the drip out.

“I really am sorry,” he said quietly, running his thumbs over Len’s hand, not looking at him. “I’m glad Lisa found me so I could wake you up.”

Len swallowed. “Even though she knows your identity now?”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t think she – or Mick – will use that against me. I guess we can come to an understanding.”

He looked up at Len then and smiled another of his brilliant smiles. “And you can keep them in line anyway, right?”

Len couldn’t help himself. He tugged at his hand, making Barry move down. His other hand grasped Barry’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Barry froze and Len was pretty sure he’d just made a huge mistake.

But in the next second he found himself flat on his back, Barry straddling him, and a second tongue in his mouth.

_Well, this works, too._

They kept kissing for a few more minutes until they both ran out of air.

Barry pulled back first and they stared at each other, panting.

“Am I to assume your crush on me is still going?” Len asked, smirking and Barry let out a surprised laugh before hitting his shoulder.  
“Oh my _god_ ,” he cried. “You heard _that_?”

Len shrugged, a bit awkwardly with Barry’s hands on his shoulder. “It was the last thing I listened to,” he admitted. I decided to stop then, and just a bit later you removed everything. Actually, that conversation really helped me to figure out my own… feelings. For you, I mean.”

Barry smiled. Len could watch that happening for the rest of his life, and happily.

“Yeah?” Barry asked. “What feelings are those?”

Len opened his mouth but no sound came out. He stared at Barry, who looked at him expectantly.

“Are you serious?” Len asked.

Barry nodded. “Well, you know about my crush. All I know about you is what Lisa said: That you say my name in your sleep.” He looked away, a blush starting on his face. “And, well. That you like me.”

Len wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill Lisa or buy her a pony. “I don’t have crushes,” he said finally and lifted his hand to stroke Barry’s cheek. Barry moved into his hand like a cat.

“I can’t kill you or see you get hurt. I want to make you smile at me all the time. I want to see you in their sleeping clothes, in my bed. I want to see you wake up, in the confused way you do, before you realize you’re late yet again. I want to be by your side and protect you when you go against the metas. I want to be able to hug you when you’re sad, hold you when you need someone. I want to become someone you can be proud to be with.”

Barry had teared up during his words and stared at him in breathless wonder.

Len leaned up to give him a soft kiss.

“I’m pretty sure I’m completely in love with you, Barry Allen,” he finished and smiled against Barry’s lips.

Barry let out a small sob and returned the kiss desperately, deepening it with fervour.

 

Len sat up so Barry was more firmly in his lap. He put an arm around Barry’s neck and the other back to his neck to keep him close. He wanted to devour Barry, make him flush all over, just like he’d done when he had been pleasuring himself. He wanted Barry to lose control because of him, wanted him to only think of Len, nothing else.

“Please,” Barry whimpered between kisses. “Len, please… please don’t lie to me about this.”

Len pulled back and stared at Barry, no trace of humour in his face. “Never,” he promised fervently. “I swear, Barry, no more lying. Especially not about this.”

He trailed kisses down from Barry’s jaw to his neck, worrying the soft skin between his teeth.

Barry keened and bared his throat, giving him easier access.

“I want everyone to see you’re mine,” Len growled into Barry’s skin. “May I, Barry? Please, tell me I can mark you up…”

“Yes,” Barry gasped. “God, yes, Len, please –“ He shuddered and moaned as Len bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking purple marks into his skin.

Barry was frantically pawing at Len’s shirt. “Off… Get it off,” he groaned and Len interrupted his markings to pull it over his head, while Barry did the same with his sweater and shirt. Len’s hands immediately started roaming over all the exposed skin before him.

“You were breathtakingly beautiful on screen,” he murmured. “But it’s nothing compared to reality.”

Barry traced the few scars on Len’s chest, making him shiver. “What, exactly, did you see while stalking me, Len?” he asked, but there was a smile in his voice.

Len smirked. “There might have been one very memorable… break you took one night,” he confessed. When Barry stared at him, clearly not understanding, Len leaned closer to whisper into his ear.

“I can’t wait to feel your vibrations for myself, Flash,” he said and then bit Barry’s earlobe sharply, making him cry out and rake his hands down Len’s chest.

“You stalker,” Barry panted, pinching Len’s nipples in retaliation. “You watched me masturbate? Seriously?”

“Just once, and it was more or less an accident,” Len answered nonchalantly. He was pretty sure by now that Barry wasn’t really upset with him. “But it was very memorable.”

Barry huffed out a laugh. “I bet,” he snarked and kissed Len again. “One day you’ll have to give me a show, too. To make it fair, you know.”

The blood rushed into Len’s dick so fast he felt dizzy. “Yeah. I can do that,” he agreed quickly, making Barry laugh again. Len felt like getting drunk on that sound.

 

“Do you, uhm… do you have anything here?” Barry asked, blushing furiously. “I mean –“

Len laughed. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Hold on.”

He leaned over and opened his nightstand. There was lube, but no condoms. “Damn,” he cursed.

Barry took the lube from him. “It’s okay,” he said, putting it on the bed. “We can do other stuff.” He grinned mischievously. “It’s not like we’re in a hurry.”

And with that he flipped them again, taking off both their pants at the same time.

Len felt dizzy again, but now he was above Barry, starring into his face, not a scrap of fabric between them. “You’re hilarious,” he deadpanned and let his eyes roam over the body underneath him.

Barry was lean but strong. His cock was even prettier in real life and Len trailed his hand down Barry’s chest and stomach before grasping and jacking it a few times.

Barry moaned loudly, arching his back, gripping Len’s biceps. “You love it,” he groaned.

“Yeah, I do,” Len agreed and got rewarded with another dazzling smile. “God, you’re so pretty,” he murmured, kissing Barry’s jaw as he continued to jack him off, torturously slow.

“I can recommend lightning strike if you want to suddenly develop abs,” Barry gasped, thrusting into Len’s hand. “Woke up after 9 months and suddenly looked like a Calvin Klein Model.”

Len shook his head. “I don’t think that will work for anyone else,” he said dryly and suddenly took his hand away. Barry whined low in his throat.

“Don’t worry, Scarlet, I got you,” Len assured him and moved down to kiss his way down Barry’s chest, sucking on his nipples in turn until they were both pebbled and red, just like they had been on the feed. He kissed lower and felt Barry suck in a breath.

“Len,” he moaned, just as Len reached his cock, licking the head. “God, please, just… Please!”

Len was more than happy to comply. He’d dreamed of this for weeks now, so he wasted no time in taking Barry into his mouth.

It had been a while since he had sucked someone off, but luckily it was not a skill you forgot.

Len moved his head up and down slowly at first, holding Barry’s hips down firmly to keep him from trusting up. Barry’s hands were gripping the sheets and he was making high, keening noises. They just got louder as Len sucked him down farther, almost down to his throat. Sadly, Len had never completely gotten rid of his gag reflex, so he couldn’t take Barry in completely.

Instead, he moved his hand up and down the part of Barry’s cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth, sometimes moving it to roll Barry’s balls around.

“Len – Len, I’m close,” Barry groaned out. “Please, I can’t… Need to come, please, Len, pleaseplease _please –“_

Len doubled his efforts and gladly swallowed everything Barry gave him as he came. The taste was not worse than he remembered – not his favourite, but also not something he wouldn’t be able to get down.

He sat back and just looked at Barry.

The young man was flushed all over, breathing fast, and his eyes were unfocused.

“God,” he finally mumbled. “I should have known you were good at that. Anything you can’t do?”

Len laughed. “A lot,” he admitted and lay back down, pulling Barry into his arms, just breathing him in. “But thankfully, blowjobs are not one of those things.”

“Hmmmm,” Barry agreed and turned around to smile at him. “I’m really happy about that,” he added, making Len laugh again.

“I really love your laugh,” Barry said, tracing Len’s mouth with his fingers. “Your smirk and horrible puns, too.”

Len sucked Barry’s thumb in his mouth for a moment. “I love your sense of justice,” he admitted. “I might not have your morals, or your regard for the law, but I can admire them in you.” He grinned. “I also love your enthusiasm. And the fact that you enjoy my horrible puns.”

Barry shook his head, smile widening. “I also think you’re really handsome,” he said, letting his hands move over Len’s body. “Strong and muscular. Very enjoyable.”

Len flexed his bicep in an exaggerated motion, making Barry snort.

“Oh, yes, very attractive,” the younger man said. He reached lower, ghosting his fingers over Len’s still hard cock. “Would you like me to take care of that?”

Len groaned. “I would appreciate that,” he agreed. “What do you have in mind?”

Barry hummed and reached for the lube. “Seeing as we don’t have a condom… How about this?”

 

This time, Len could see the lightning around them as Barry moved them around. A second later he was lying behind Barry, his cock dripping in lube, and pressed between Barry’s thighs.

Len groaned and thrust sharply, making Barry moan. “You have the best ideas, Scarlet,” Len gasped, building a steady pace.

Barry kept his thighs close together, giving Len delicious friction. “I know,” Barry gasped out. “Here’s another.”

And his thighs began to vibrate, making Len curse loudly as the tremors went through his cock.

“Jesus _Christ_ , I can’t –“ Len would be embarrassed at how fast he came after that, if it weren’t for the fact that his brain seemed to have dissolved like ice in the sun.

He needed a few moments to just breathe, and then he pulled Barry around again, kissing him deeply.

“There’s something else I love,” Barry whispered against his lips and Len made a questioning noise.

Barry smiled. “Tell you later,” he said and snuggled closer. “How about we take a nap and I’ll get us some condoms for round two after?”

Len hummed in agreement. “Sounds like a good plan,” he said. “How about you tell me how you became the Flash until we fall asleep?”

Barry nodded slightly. “So, there was this freaky lightning strike…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> My tumblr is daughterofscotland, if you want to drop by and say hi, or just creep a bit, you're welcome!  
> This story was a wild ride from beginning to end and a very interesting experience.  
> Thanks for joining me!


End file.
